Undisclosed Desires
by Crimsonsheart
Summary: You guys wanted more BBB from me so here it is. Memiko gets transfered to this bizarre high school where they have fighting tournaments, but that isn't even the strangest thing. There are two floors that are off limits to students and I've been selected for something important by one of the most popular and famous guys in the school.


Undisclosed Desires

Ch. 1 ~Fight~

Hi everybody, I'm back with another Memiko + Zelman story, I know a lot of you guys wanted more and I think this one is going to be even better than my first one. Now this is based on a dream I had last night and a lot of things are different, but they are still in the Safe zone except in this particular story they are going to some sort of school together. Well lets see how this goes shall we. Also I think this might possibly have some things from the anime "Fairy Tale" in it, perhaps not enough to make it a crossover but maybe so. Also the title may change.

Memiko was shuffling down the halls of her new school, examining the walls and trophies, this school was huge, five levels, two of which were off limits to most students.

Memiko looked down a long empty hallway and back again, she was completely lost, and she hadn't but maybe a handful of students seen she's been here._ "It was the first day of high school, where could everyone be?" _She thought to herself and let out a sigh and continued walking down the empty hallway.

Finally after a few random turns she heard a faint noise and she fallowed it. It got louder and louder, to a point where she was running towards it. It lead her to a huge door on the first floor, she opened it, no one bothered to turn their head because what they were seeing was far more interesting.

There was a fucking wrestling ring hoisted up a little from the crowed. A boy wearing a black and white outfit of some sort with blood red hair was expertly dodging all the punches and kicks this guy with long pitch black hair, wearing a red hat and cape was laying out. I smiled as I watched the fight, dazzled by the their moves, the crowd was roaring.

Suddenly a man with a pale complexion and even whiter hair was beside me, "This is a fight between Jiro Mochizuki, the one with black hair a 3rd year student, and Zelman Clock the one with red hair also a 3rd year student," he said looking down at me with his gray blue eyes. "My name is Cain Warlock, I'm the vice principal of this school. Who are you, I haven't seen you around before?"

I looked at him a bit dumfound for a moment before his question clicked, "I'm Memiko Katsuragi sir, and I'm a 3rd year student as well but I just transferred here this year," I said before my eyes wondered back to the fight.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Katsuragi," then he walked away.

Zelman had just kneed Jiro in the face, he fell over, collapsed, "And the winner is Zelman Clock!" an over head speaker announced and the crowd screamed in excitement. Two other men came and cleared the arena,"Next I think I'll pick to random people from the crowd with my over head light." A few seconds later the light landed else where in the crowd and then one over me.

My eyes widened, I wasn't ready for this but I guess I have no choice, I walked down towards the arena, people who didn't know me stared, as I got to the steps of the arena a girl with a microphone approached me, "Mind telling everyone what your name is?"

"It's Memiko Katsuragi."

"Well Memiko, good luck," then she walked away and a few moments later I heard, "Mind telling us what your name is?"

"Its Cassa, and that Memiko chick is going down!" a girl screamed.

I gulped and was about to put my foot on the first when a weird screen popped up next to me, it had all sorts of clothes in it, and one stood out for me the most, it was this cute, pink summer dress. I wanted to put it on so badly but it wasn't appropriate for a fight.

I saw a little section of the side that would allow you to pick out what type of outfit you wanted, I selected _armor_ and thousands of outfits came up, I scrolled until I came across a silver dress with needles jutting out of it. I selected it and my clothes just sort of vanished and this dress suddenly started appearing on me. Thick needles protruding from the shoulders and waist down, heavy metal plates over my breasts. I then went over to weapons _locked _was over all of them. I looked down at the bottom right corner and selected _done_.

I then continued to climb up the couple of steps in my new outfit, and jump over the rope. Cassa was already in the arena, waiting on me, she was wearing what looked like a black leather BDMS outfit.

She had a wicked grin on her face, she was itching to bring me pain. I gulped staring at her long black hair, and blue eyes. She ran at me and I froze momentarily eyes in shock.

Her fist collided with my face and I fell back, my jaw stinging, my body started trembling as I looked down at the ground and slowly started getting back up.

Cassa started laughing, "Hah, why are you pairing me to someone so weak?! This loser couldn't win a fight against me if she tried!"

I gritted my teeth and stood back up. "_Zelman expertly dodged every attack by Jiro and I couldn't even move. He kneed him in the face I didn't even try to block. This is pathetic Memiko!" _I yelled at myself.

Fire, then smoke, appeared out of no where as I stood up slowly, the smoke surrounded me, concealing my presence, I felt stronger, powerful. I glared at her and hit her in the face faster than the human eye could track.

**Zelman's POV**

I sat back down in the audience, curious about the two girls fight. Memiko was punched to the ground, my eyes narrowed, something about her enthused me. I wanted her to win.

My crimson eyes glowed red and I made small flames around the girl before making them vanish to create smoke. The crowd started cheering in excitement, and Memiko's confidence grew.

She stood up slowly her brown eyes filled with anger. A bead of anxious sweat slide down her forehead. She curled her hand into a tight fist, rotated her arm, stepped back, and then charged toward Cassa, hitting her in the face, knocking her back. Memiko didn't stop there she caught up to Cassa and kicked her in the waist, throwing her body to the side.

I grinned, this was getting interesting.

Cassa landed on her knees a couple feet away. She had a grin on her face and small trail of blood sliding down her chin, "Well, you've got more talent than I gave you," she spat.

"You'd be surprised," Memiko said, her eyebrows narrowing, and a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Heh, well you'd better wipe that stupid grin off your face bitch!" Cassa reached into her pocket and pulled out two short daggers.

**Memiko's POV**

I don't know how but I completely dodged her daggers and saw a needle from my dress fall off. I grabbed it and threw it at her, she was caught off guard and it hit her right above her leather covered breasts, on her collar bone.

"That does it, you're going down!" Cassa yelled.

"Please you're all talk and no bite."

Cassa gritted her teeth and she ran at me she jumped up in the air, spun and held out her leg to hit me in the face but I grabbed her leg and spun her around and threw her back to hell.

The over head announcer came on, "Looks like Cassa is getting her ass handed to her by this new chick. This fight has been dragging on so I'm putting the timer on. One of you fine ladies has to knock the other out or at least make it obvious who the winner is. Good luck!" a timer on the display screen appeared. My eyebrows narrowed again and I pulled some needles off my dress and aimed, but Cassa was gone.

I turned around quickly and was hit in the stomach and was flew back to the other side of the arena. As I flew I threw my needles at her. She ran off to the side and one poorly aimed needle hit her in the muscle of her shoulder, her arm fell down useless. She pulled out the needle and held her arm as she chased after me.

I got to my feet and ran opposite her as fast I could, throwing needles, most missed.

"Thirty second remains on the clock and the girls still seem so far from victory!" the over head announcer said.

I charged at Cassa and hit her in between her breasts. She fell down to ground, coughing pitifully. She looked up at me her eyes saying 'y_ou're gonna regret that__'_then she fell over.

"And the newbie Memiko is the victor! Who would have thought?!"

The crowd roared in shock, joy, and anger. My eyes were bold had I really just won?

I exited the arena and walked back down the stairs where I was once again met by the strange device that let me change my clothes instantly.

I unequipped my armor and put on that cute pink dress that flowed down to my knees and was a mid cut on my chest and covered my shoulders. I looked through the accessories and found a big pink matching hat and put it on. It materialized and covered my brown hair. I looked in the mirror and saw how cute it was. I clicked on the shoes option and put on some pink saddles, exited the clothing thing and walked away.

**Zelman's POV**

I smirked glad that she had won. I watched her change and walk away victorious, I got up from my red cushioned seat to fallow her.


End file.
